Just Some Kind Of Animal
by Arekkusu-Chan
Summary: Misa had lived in Kanto all her life and knew every one of the stories about the Shinigami. The problem is she never beleived them. AU OOC.


Just Some Kind Of Animal

**Just Some Kind Of Animal**

Misa stood confidently in front of the class as she gave her report. "The town of Kanto looked as if it had been lifted up from somewhere in Central Europe and dropped right down in the middle of Japan. The people of Kanto were very proud of their 'Old World' customs and beliefs. Most of their traditions were harmless, but there was one in particular that was quite bizarre. Some folks believed in the existence of odd creatures known as Shinigami, evil beings who looked like humans but could change their shape at will"

Misa wasn't at all nervous as she talked. Her family has lived in Kanto since the town was first established nearly two centuries before and she knew more then most kids her age about its history.

"Shinigami, who could take on animal forms and characteristics, were known as shape shifters. They would use this ability to harm others," she read from her paper. "in the body of a raven, a Shinigami could spy on its neighbors and learn their secrets. As a fox or wolf it could dig up and destroy crops or kill livestock. As a deadly spider or snake it could even creep into homes and commit murder without leaving behind a single clue as to who its human identity was.

Misa paused as she looked around. Everyone was caught up in every word she said. Mr. Lawliet, her teacher, was nodding approvingly. This is an A for sure, Misa thought, glad she had convinced her brother to do her report. She continued aloud. "While a shape shifter was in its beastly form it would not age a single minute and it could not be killed. Only when it was human it would grow older and finally die.

"Most people thought that the wicked life of a Shinigami was a horrible curse," Kat explained. "They believed that to become one, you had to be bitten by a Shinigami. The bite had to be deep and draw blood."

She lowered her voice dramatically, "But at one time in the history of Kanto, the country side was plagued by three monsters who had been willing prey of a powerful Shinigami. They terrorized their neighbors, and were finally hunted down and killed."

Misa was very proud that her own ancestor Kazumasa Amane, had presided over the trials when the trio were finally captured and brought to justice. And the justice of some two hundred years before had been swift.

In a field near the edge of town stood a huge tree, a hanging tree that had supported three sturdy ropes for the accused shape shifters. The doomed villains had died without confessing the name of their leader the one who had corrupted them all, but because their vandalism, thefts, and murders had stopped, the search soon ended.

Many modern residents were afraid of the hanging tree but Misa was fascinated by it. She could easily see it from her bedroom. In fact it was so close that sometimes when the moon was just right she could see its shadow on the thin white curtains drawn across her window. Nothing else grew in the field where it stood. Her father said there was probably something in the roots that ruined the soil. Some superstitious townsfolk claimed the Shinigami had been buried there but no one knew for certain.

"In fact," Misa said, lowering her papers and whispering to her wide-eyed classmates, "no one knows what happened to the bodies at all!"

"Thank you Misa," Mr. Lawliet said. "That was an excellent report. You may take your seat now.

After class Misa and a lot of her other friends stopped at the bookstore to get the newest copy of one of those news papers with the crazy stories about Bigfoot and ufo's.

"Look at this stupid cave monster," Linda complained. "It couldn't scare my baby brother. I think the Shinigami of Kanto are so much cooler and scarier. Plus they're real!

Misa laughed and shook her head. "No, they didn't its just a stupid old story that grandparents use to frighten their grandkids."

"But . . ." Kiyomi began. "What about your report in class? You said that your own ancestor helped to catch them."

"I said he helped to catch three people who were accused of being Shinigami and committing crimes," Misa corrected. "I never said I actually believed they were really shape shifters. Ill bet old Kazumasa didn't believe it either. That's why he wasn't afraid of them."

Linda tilted her head to one said and asked, "What do you mean?"

"When the bad guys had been caught Kazumasa was the only one brave enough to actually do the hanging and pronounce them dead," Misa answered with pride. "all the other people were too afraid to get close. They were probably scared of getting bitten!" She lunged at Kiyomi pretending to bite her neck. Kiyomi squealed and the other kids laughed.

All at once Misa became aware of someone standing near the group. She looked up slowly. A small thin faced women with mournful eyes was glaring at her.

"It is very foolish to make jest of things that you don't understand," The women warned

"Jest?" Grinning Misa wrinkled her nose and make a funny face at her friends.

"Quite so Amane-san," the stranger continued scornfully.

The grin faded from Misa's lips. "How do you know my name?"

A dark smile barely flickered across the woman's grim face. "Think of me . . ." she paused and the smile became almost threatening, ". . . as a friend of the family." She turned and walked quickly out of the store.

"Who was that weird woman, Misa-chan?" Linda murmured.

Misa leaned against the large storefront window and gazed in the direction the woman taken. Except for a few young boys racing their bikes the sidewalk was deserted.

"I don't know," she answered nervously. She had an uncomfortable feeling that she had not seen the last of this odd woman.

……………………………………….

"It's such a lovely night" Misa's mother said as she leaned in the doorway of her daughter's room that evening. "Dad and I are going to take a walk. Would you like to come along?"

Misa glanced up. "No thanks. I have homework to finish."

Her mom crossed to the bedroom window, pulled back the curtains and opened it. "At least you can get some fresh air," she said stroking Misa's shoulder-length blond hair. "Well be back in a while."

As soon as she was alone, Misa tossed the book to the floor and got up to shut the window. She had her hand on the still when she noticed something that made her stop

Someone was hunched over beneath the hanging tree. Leaning out slightly Misa could just make out the sound of a shovel biting into the barren earth.

"What in the world . . . ?" Misa muttered under her breath. As she spoke a silver rimmed cloud slipped away from across the face of the full moon. Misa gasped. "It's her!"

In the bright moonlight she could clearly see the woman who had spoken to her in the bookstore. At first it appeared that she might be digging something up but after a moment it was plain that the stranger was actually burying a small dark object. Misa watched as with growing curiosity. Finally the woman completed her task and set off hurriedly along the dirt road that led to town.

Misa pulled the eyelet drapes closed and stood as the window for only a moment before she made up her mind to see for herself what was hidden away beneath the tree. If she acted quickly she knew she could slip in and out before her parents came back from their walk.

Throwing on a sweater she raced to the garden shed and grabbed a small hand trowel. Within moments she was standing under the twisted limbs of the tree. She had stood in the same place many times before but never alone at night. The branches cast peculiar shadows on the ground around her and when the breeze rustled the dry leaves the ground almost seemed to be moving as if . . . Misa shuddered to think about it.

"I'd better get out of here before I start spooking myself," she said aloud. She easily found the place where the woman had been digging and started to work in the soft earth. It wasn't long before the trowel hit something hard. Working rapidly Misa unearthed a small carved wooden box with a plain metal pin and clasp.

Hesitantly she slipped out the pin then stopped. She had the eerie feeling that she was being watched. Glancing from side to side she reassured herself that she was alone. Then from somewhere in the darkness Misa heard a soft rustling noise. _Probably just an opossum_, she convinced herself but she could barely control the trembling of her fingers as she cautiously lifted the lid of the box.

Moonlight illuminated a small shiny object . . . a tooth . . . some sort of animal tooth on a thin leather strap. It rested on a fragile scrap of paper that appeared to have been torn from a book. As she stared inside a shadow moved across the contents of the box. Misa turned her gaze upward and her eyes locked with a pair of glowing yellow eye. A scream caught in her throat. Crouching on the limb above her was a creature--part wolf, part ferret, and part rat. Slowly it edged toward her clinging to the ancient branch with its long curved claws.

Clutching the box Misa spun around and ran. Reaching the safety of her home she slammed the door behind her and locked it then raced to her own room. She fell across the bed and tried to catch her breath, then she chuckled to herself

"This is ridiculous," she declared to the smiling teddy bear on her dresser. "It was only a dumb animal."

She opened the box to examine the contents more closely. Holding the sharp pointed tooth in the palm of her hand she took out the folded page and spread it open on her bed. The words were handwritten in a strange language

"What is this? It looks like Latin or something," she whispered to herself. Slowly she pronounced each word. Then something . . . a feeling . . . forced her to look up at the drapes drawn across the open window. The light from the moon had painted a shadowy image of the hanging tree. It danced back and forth as the delicate white fabric moved in the soft breeze. While she watched three of the horrible creatures like the one she saw in the tree before stole along the lowest branch and dropped to the ground. As if she were in a trance Misa's eyes returned to the page. She felt compelled to continue. She had barely spoken the last word when the first creature crept soundlessly over the still of the open window. With growing terror Misa curled against her pillows as a furred paw gripped the edge of her bed with razor like claws. The beast drew itself up and once again Misa stared into its glowing yellow eyes.

"It is time," the thing hissed "to fulfill your part of the bargain Amane-san. It was most cooperative of you to voluntarily retrieve the box and read the agreement but then we counted on you being too curious for your own good."

Misa had heard the voice before that very day in the bookstore

"This isn't happening," she stammered. "I must be dreaming. I didn't make any bargain."

"Oh but you did. You have just agreed to it by reading the very words that have set us free" two more of the hideous creatures slipped into the room. "It as promised by your ancestor Kazumasa Amane-sama, the Shinigami who made us what we are," The creature grinned evilly, "or should I say Ryuk as we called him?"

"You're lying!" Kat screamed. "He wasn't a Shinigami. He killed you."

"No." the beast showed its fangs with a nasty snarl. "He made it appear so. We did indeed give up our human forms and vow to live as animals to soothe the townspeople's need for vengeance. Afterward your ancestor lived out his life free of suspicion. In return he arranged for us to have out freedom in a new time . . . a time when the old beliefs would be considered no more then tales told to frighten children."

Misa shook her head in disbelief

"You see," the creature continued, "Ryuk pledged that in ten generations his own descendent would take our place. As time drew near I was able to appear briefly as a human to carry out the plan"

"NO!" Misa gasped. "I don't want any part of this."

As she watched, the three creatures began to change. Their limbs stretched outward and their faces began to take on more human features.

"It is too late human!" The woman snarled. "The curse has already been passed to you by the bite of your own ancestor. See for yourself." She gestured toward Misa's clenched fist.

Opening her hand the girl saw that the tooth she had clutched in fear, the tooth of Ryuk had deeply pierced her palm. Dark red blood trickled down her wrist.

Before her own eyes Misa watched her trembling hands shrink into dark fur covered paws and her nails lengthen into powerful claws. She opened her mouth to scream but the sound was no longer human.

Not far away on the path leading to their home Misa's mother gripped her fathers arm. "What was that?!" she cried.

He patted her hand and said soothingly "It was nothing dear. Just some kind of animal."

THEND

**Ok so I made a story for school with the same name and the basic story line but after some talking Shai-san and I thought it would be funny to change it into a death note fanfiction. I don't know how this worked but it did somehow but she made misa SO ooc that she didn't want to post it on her profile like originally planed so im posting it on mine and this is saying that Shai-san did much more then just editing like it says bellow. If you want as a 2****nd**** chapter I will post the original story just for you guys to see the original and how much she changed it**

**--Arekkusu-chan (don't let the chan fool you im a guy)**

_**Meh. I only edited this. I have barely no part in this. **_

_**--Shai-san**_


End file.
